cruise
by Zora Vale
Summary: AU. Your name is JOHN EGBERT, you are SIXTEEN YEARS-OLD and about to go on a cruise to meet three of your internet chums for the first time. Contains cursing, M/M, F/F, and F/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, wow. I'm just going to say right now that I bloody suck at writing (Unless it's like an essay). The characters may be OOC. I don't know, I've never written in second-person before, so I'll let you guys be the judge of it? Whatever.**

**Warnings: None, actually, for this chapter, unless you count swearing, but that's kind of a given.**

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, you are SIXTEEN YEARS-OLD, and about to go on a cruise to meet three of your internet chums for the first time!

Four of you arranged this way back in December when your good friend JADE HARLEY suggested that you should all meet during spring break. The idea of going on the cruise was brought up by your best bro (who you have a totally unironic crush on) DAVE STRIDER. Apparently, he won four tickets from a local radio station for a cruise to motherfucking DISNEYLAND. You all got permission from your individual parents, so here you are.

The plan, suggested by your therapist friend ROSE LALONDE, was that each of you will get different rooms (hopefully), and after you all get settle, you're apparently supposed to find each other somewhat automatically, because according to ROSE, "You should all know your personalities well enough by now to be able to identify each other." You're actually pretty confident that you'll be able to find all of them.

Well, the lady who's checking everybody's cards is motioning for you, the only person who hasn't boarded the ship, to hurry and get on. You wave good-bye to your DAD one last time and quikly board the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes at the end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**

**Warnings(that really aren't nessasary): None.**

It's 3:00 PM now and you just checked in at the receptionist desk in the main lobby and got your room card. Gosh, aren't you excited to find out who your roommate, er, or maybe roommates will be. You weren't really told how many people you're going to be "living" with for the next 2 weeks. Ah, whatever. It doesn't matter. The more the merrier!

You arrive at your designated room, Floor 4, Room 13. You find your room number and floor really strange! It's like your birth date with the floor number being the month and room being the actualy day. You pull out your keycard and insert it into the card hole but for some reason it's not scanning right and this is getting extremely frustrating because your bags are so heavy! You're slidding the key card repeatedly in hopes of if working but it isn-

"Hello. Is there a problem?" Oh. The door opened, finally. The person asking you this question is a girl with short blonde hair with black lipstick on.

"Uh, hi! I was just trying to slide my card to open the door because I think this is where I'm supposed to be rooming for the next two weeks, but it wasn't working, so, yeah." You're incredibly awkward. You don't exactly have experience talking to people (girls in particular!) in person because honestly, you don't really have friends that aren't from the internet. Sure, maybe you had some back in kindergarten and maybe the start of 4th grade, but it seems like they've all kind of drifted away from you.

"I see. If you don't mind, may I see your card?" the girl asks.

"Sure?" Your voice catches at the end, converting your simple statement into a question. You silently dismiss this little fact as you hand her your card.

**VOYAGE NUMBER: H037**

❀***:****･ﾟ✧****DISNEY CRUISES✧****ﾟ･****:*❀**

**MISTER JOHN EGBERT**

**04/13**

**Dining Room: Anytime Dining **

**07/09/12 to 07/23/12**

**Time: Anytime **

**Table: Any**

She smiles. "This is room 12. Room 13 is right across the hall." She points over your shoulder to the door with a giant, golden '13'. You mentally hit yourself.

"Oh. Wow. How did I miss that? Sorry for bothering you." She gives you a small smile as she closes her room door. You turn around and slide your key card through the slot for Room 13 and guess what? It works. You drag your bags and your suitcase into the room and close the door behind you.

You haven't been thinking about what the room you'd be staying in would be like, you're quite surprised at how nice it is. *To your left, there's a wardrobe, full-length mirror and the bathroom. In front of you, there are two beds separated by a little drawer, a television set, and a vanity under it. On top of the bed across from you, there are red bags carelessly thrown ontop of the bed and on the floor next to it. You decide then and there that you're going to take the bed on the left.

You jump onto the bed and toss your bags carelessly onto the floor. This is when you realise how tired you are. Instead of unpacking your clothes and stuff like you should, you decide to take a nap before doing anything else. Looking for your friends won't take that long, or so you think.

**A/N: Wow. I am so, so sorry. This chapter is short, I know, and it took me almost 2 months to write! I have to admit, I was slacking off. SORRY! This story was just written because I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so please don't expect a lot of updates! It's going to be updated every 1-3 week(s), or so I hope. Once again, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about the delay. **

**And about the asterisk, since I'm terrible at writing out room descriptions, unless it's extremely clear in me head, I decided that drawing out a little diagram would be easier: .com/20fau1f. png (Just remove the space between the "." and "png".**

**P.S.: I hate formatting.**


End file.
